Nejiten:SD
by NarutoShippings
Summary: Based off Naruto SD Or Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals i take episodes and either during or towards the end i make a little Nejiten moment! Gradual Nejiten. BTW I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOTLINES JUST THE NEJITEN PARTS- ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys! Some may be long and some short just try to bear with this story series! I DONT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR THE MINI PLOT LINES ONLY MY NEJITEN PARTS I ADD!**

**Nejis POV**

"When you said you had a new training method i thought it was something useful" I stated. Lee thought it was a great idea to slither around our training logs in our training grounds. To be honest it actually is quite tiring. Nevertheless im annoyed.

"This is useful, what if you have to slither up a tree?" There was no situation where you would ever have to slither up a tree. Where's Tenten with her fan when you need her. I jumped off with my hands in the air like a gymnast would after landing.

"Thanks but no thanks in case you've forgotten I can use ninjutsu." I watched him still slither around the tree

"I bet i can pull off Naruto's transformation jutsu or shadow clone jutsu if i really put my mind to it." I am over Fate and Destiny now but there was no way Lee could use ninjustu. Its just how he was born. But forget that where was Tenten i hope shes not hurt or anything. Since me and Tenten are the only normal ones on the team we always train together. Basically we're best friends i guess you could say.

"But, I wanna do things my way without needing ninjustu no matter how long it takes me." He continued until I heard her voice. Thank goodness shes okay.

"Lee! Neji! We just got a new mission so get ready!" she called waving her hand.

"Wait, Baumkutchen?" I asked.

**"**Yep our client this time around is a rich old lady with a sweet tooth." She explained "She said the Baumkutchen they make in the village is super popular but they only make 50 a day, so our mission is to get her one."

"And how is this a mission fit for a ninja?" I mean honestly I don't see how getting a sweet cake at a shop a ninja mission!

"Hey every assignment is a learning experience somehow!" I seen Lee still slithering around the log and Tenten looked annoyed.

"Grrrr STOP IT THAT IS TOTALLY WEIRDING ME OUT!"

**Tenten POV**

We ran to get the Baumkutchen. I gasped."The line" I said. There was a ringer saying 49 Baumkutchen were sold. Theres one more we have to get it! Lee started for it and almost got it until Naruto arrived. They looked at each other in surprise saying each others names with the exception of Naruto calling Lee bushy brows. Turns out Naruto also has a mission to get the Baumkutchen for someone. All of a sudden they butt heads. Literally. There was fire of determination in their eyes. They decided to have a battle for it. Me and Neji looked and each other and sighed. We always had to deal with this with Lee. One of the reasons we train together.

"The rules are simple enough! Whoever grabs the voucher first gets to keep it." explained Lee.

"That's it piece of cake!"

"Lee you know he has skills right? This won't be easy!" Neji told him. Then I added on.

"Hes, silly, and forgetful and clumsy and cheap, perverted and greedy and full of himself and a all around butthead and dork but he is a top notch ninja!" Towards the end of my rant about Naruto he got really offended asking why I said all of that junk. Easy, cause it was true!

As Lee was explaining what Naruto can do he got waaaayyy off the show.

"OKAY! That never happened lets keep this in our world okay?" Naruto and Lee got into ready positions.

"On your mark get set GO! I shot the gun signalling to start. Lee and Naruto were on each others tails! Lee shouting that the voucher was his. As Naruto was chasing after Lee in the trees, one of the branches Naruto landed on broke, sending him plummeting down.

"Bad luck there, i guess it was not meant to be!" Lee called back.

"SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto cried turning him into a girl with cloud covering her, ahem.., girl assets. This made Lee turn around to look at the female Naruto causing him to not know where he was going, making him to hit his head on a branch!"

"I had a hunch Naruto's ninjutsu would give him an advantage."

"Whatever! He lost the lead cause he was being a perv!" I told Neji.

"That is not the case Tenten, it was because I am the type of man who lives by his instincts." Lee replied twirling in the air. Oh my gosh.

"Spare me the excuses already Lee! Now stop twirling and get that voucher!" I called. Naruto then yells, thanking Lee for the lead and proceeded to call him a sucker.

"You are not the only one who's got the sexy jutsu up his sleeve." Lee said. Me and Neji jumped off through the trees, continuing along to watch the battle.

"Can Lee really imitate any move that he's only seen once?" I asked Neji. Lee poofed up a puff of smoke and then he was standing there in a red bikini. Are you kidding me?!

"YOU JUST CHANGED INTO A BIKINI!" I yelled at him.

"This look will stop my opponent dead in his tracks!" He proclaimed. Neji suddenly appears behind Lee.

"You don't wear that under your jumpsuit all the time do you?" Neji asked. I cant believe this!

"That's what surprises you?" I questioned. Naruto pops back up groaning as he was rubbing his head with his hand. Wait why did he have a bloody nose!? Was it because of Lee's "Sexy Jutsu?"

"Not bad for your first time out!" Naruto told Lee.

"Can you two stop drooling over each other?!" I asked/yelled at the dueling boys.

"Naah, The nose bleed is from hitting my head on that branch when I jumped."

"Honestly I think your actually _dumber_ than _Lee!" _I told him. Lee said he disagrees and he started running up the tree to get the voucher. Then Naruto uses his Shadow clone jutsu.

"What's the point of copies having a bunch of himself running around wont help him win the race?" I questioned. All of a sudden Lee cried "Shadow clone jutsu." Did he really do it?

"That's incredible did Lee really just-" I stopped mid sentence when I seen what Lees Shadow clone justu was.

"Running fast in circles to give the illusion of multiple clones is _NOT_ shadow clone jutsu! Cut it out Lee!" I looked over to see Neji trying to wrap his genius mind around Lees stupidity. Honestly Neji looked pretty fathomed. All of a sudden Lee stops,making a hand seal and more smoke appears as he cries

"Harem jutsu!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in frustration. Neji looked like he was going to throw up i honestly don't blame him.

"Ugh the humanity!" he said before falling over.

"Neji fainting doesn't give us any cake, I'm tired of being the voice of reason!" I cried.

**NEJIS POV**

Lee almost makes it to the voucher. But then Naruto came in with multiple Rasengans. Lee then almost gets the the voucher in his hand but two of Naruto's shadow clones jumps in front of him, making the branch it was on snap, and fall right into Naruto's hands.

"That's all she wrote I got the voucher first bushy brow! Better luck next time!"

Tenten and I looked at Lee with a worried/disappointed expression. All of a sudden there was black and a light came on! WHAT IS THIS I'M A GIRL, TENTENS A BABY, an adorable one at that, NO STAY FOCUSED! AND LEE IS DRESSED LIKE A WOMAN. WTF IS GOIN ON HERE!? Then it hit me. A skit.

"Do I really have to be in this skit" I asked. i heard Tenten's baby cry. I found it adorable.

"It is okay Nejiko, be strong " Momma Lee said.

"But this problem is so hard momma." I said, going along with the skit. If this is what gives us the voucher then fine.

"That's is no reason not to try keep working you will figure it out."

"Okay!" I said in my best girl voice. This is ridiculous i'm wearing a skirt and my hair in in two braids. I looked down annoyed about this situation. Then i thought about what to say next.

"The other day Sakura, this girl who sits next to me at school, was telling me all about a cake she had called a Baumkutchen!"

"Oh is that so?"

"All the girls in class were raving about it. Ino is going to buy one after school tomorrow!"

"Really?!"

"Not that i want one or anything they cost too much and you already work so hard for us momma!" It was dark again for a few seconds and me and Tenten were wrapped up in blankets pretending to be asleep.

"Baumkutchen 50 made a day 5,000 yen each" Momma Lee read. "Fancy store charging a arm and a leg. We can not afford it. I am sorry darling I was hoping we would never have to spend this money but,she already goes without so much." "I want her to have this!" Lee says with a determined, chocked up voice.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME A BABY IN THIS DUMB SKIT?!" _At least you were your gender. _I thought.

"This is no skit, it is real life Tenten!"

"How can you say that Lee?! Your not a mom I'M NOT A BABY AND NEJIS NOT A GIRL!" she said, getting angrier as she goes.

"I just wanted to show Naruto how badly we needed the voucher. Go for the heartstrings, that was my idea!"

"No way is this silly soap opera is going to change his min-" Tenten was cut off. We looked to see Naruto...CRYING?!

"He's crying his eyes out!" Tenten yelled as we gave the same expression. Naruto gave us the voucher, saying he kind of cheated for using ninjutsu while Lee had none. He bid us a "See ya!"and left. Lee went on a little about how he was a better ninja and gentleman. Humph no one was a better gentleman than me. Speaking of which I'm changing back into my normal clothes!

**Tenten POV**

Yes! We got the voucher, now we go get the cake! We yelled in horror. We were to late! NO!

"Sorry i called 50 a bunch of times but no body came up!" the store clerk said.

"No Baumkuchen!?" cried Lee

"We failed." Neji said also slithering down to the gound in shame.

"What do you mean we?" I asked Neji and I weren't apart of this. If Lee just took the voucher, i mean, he was there first after all!

As we all went to go home Neji met up with me. Neji was always a gentleman walking me home he knew i was capable but he _did_ get protective at times.

"So Neji." i started, he looked over.

"You make a pretty girl." I smirked trying to hold in laughter but failing. I seen his cheeks tint pink in embarrassment.

"Well you make a cute baby." he replies. I blushed. Could he also be saying I'm cute in general. NO! Just me dressed as a baby in that skit. I seen him smirk when he saw my blush.

"Touche" I replied. We made it to my door.

"Does baby wanna give her "big sister" a kiss before she leaves?" Neji teased. There was no way I was letting this opportunity pass.

"Okay!" I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Nejiko!" I said as I shut the door. What have I done? iIkissed Neji...and liked it!

**NEJIS POV**

She kissed me. I meant it as a joke but, she really kissed me! Regardless if it was my cheek or not. I put my hand to where she kissed my cheek and felt it hot. CRAP! I was blushing. Tenten kissed my cheek and I liked it.

**DONE! Man that was the longest timei ever wrote sorry if u guys didnt like this. If theres less important episodes but i find something to do Nejiten with ill make it shorter review follow and fav so i know you guys like this later! Yes btw that is how you spell Baumkutchen. **


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1 Neji vs Lee!

**Nejis POV**

I watched Lee take down the grass ninja. He jumped in before I could do anything. He's way to enthusiastic if you asked me. Just as he was taking them down the boss was coming. I quickly took him down with my 8 Triagrams 64 Palms technique. The grass ninja boss fell down. The bigger they are the harder they fall they say. The grass ninjas yelled apologizing and leaving with their boss carried across their shoulders. I looked to see Lee fathomed.

"What's the matter Lee?" I knew he was probably mad that I took down the boss but I needed some action as well as he.

"Quality over quantity?" he shouted. We were headingback to the village when fangirls of mine started to talk about our recent mission. This is what I liked about Tenten, she never done this, even when we were put on the same team. Thinking of Tenten brought me back to her kiss on my cheek. Forcing down a blush, I heard Lee mumble something about he didn't need help and then something about Tenten. I turned and Lee was gone. I kept walking and I found something. Our old team photo. All of us when we were genin. I sure have been changed since then having a better attitude and maybe heart. I turned the picture over to see Tenten's name on the back. I set off to find her.

**Tentens Pov**

**"**Where could it be anyways?" I was looking for me team photo I had dropped it somewhere.

"What is the problem?" I turned to see who asked the question. Ah! It was Lee.

"Oh I just dropped a important picture around here somewhere" I explained.

"Oh No! That is terrible, we will look!" he proclaimed, hanging on a tree looking around. Then it hit me. Neji!

"Yeah! Or I could just ask Neji! He'll find it in a snap with his Byakugan!"

"Neji again?"

"That's right!" Lee always had a rivalry with Neji since our genin days.

"No! Please leave this to me, actually I can use the Byakugan too!"

"What?" I asked unbelieving.

"Byakugan!" he yelled. Making a odd face.

"Just taping your eyes open like that doesn't let you use the Byakugan!" I yelled at him.

"It is Sakura, and Naruto." He pointed at the people.

"Hey! Alright, confess, who are you, you weirdo?!" Naruto yelled.

"What? But I am me!" Lee told him with his eyes still taped open.

"Yah, cause that'll convince him." I stated sarcastically.

"Look Lee, just drop this. You know that you can't use the Byakugan. I mean you can't even use ordinary ninjutsu. And besides, Neji is a straight up genius!" I told him. Nevertheless is he a good ninja with just taijutsu.

"Yes, I know that. That is why I have struggles so hard to perfect my taijutsu. None the less, I will find a way to beat Neji!"

"Lee." I stated. It's obvious Lee will never beat Neji. Now, he may come close but, I don't think he can beat Neji. But that dosen't make him anyless of a good ninja.

**Nejis POV**

**"**I wonder where you guys went, what are doing here?" I asked the group.

"Neji, I was just looking for something that I lost." She explained to me. She must mean her team picture photo. I took the photo from my traditional top.

"Is this it? I found it." I said as I gave it to her.

"Wow that was so fast!" her eyes gleamed with admiration.

"Hey it's a old picture of your team!" Naruto stated. I decided to leave I don't want memories to come back of how I was in the past.

"I'm going to go home now." I stated and left.

"Boy, Neji was such a brat back then." I was looking at Neji in the picture.

"I remember, his words were like a kife. Sharp and painful." Lee said bringing up his flashback where Neji called him stupid for wanting to be a great ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu.

"He said a lot of stuff like that." I remember some times where he was harsh to me like that.

"I did not mean that." Then what did he mean. Suddenly we were in a restaurant, Neji calling Lee a idiot saying he's not a ninja without a credit card and proceeded to call him a middle schooler.

"HE NEVER SAID THAT! And ninjas don't use credit cards in the first place!" I yelled at Lee.

"Neji is a more considerate and well adjusted person! He's become a more dependable teammate!" Sakura proceeded to praise Neji. Did she like him? I felt a little angry, but I was stopped out of my thoughts when Lee and Naruto were angry for Neji getting so much praise. They left and not to much later they came back! With Lee stating Neji _is _A big deal. Naruto saying the Gods bestowed him a gift. I hope they aren't talking about what I think they were.

"Neji is in boxers, while im in tighties not so whities." Lee cried.

"THAT'S WHATS BOTHERING YOU JUST GO BUY YOUR OWN BOXERS!" I yelled at Lee. He than ran off to the village and we followed.

"Neji, I want to fight you!" Lee stated bodly. Neji's reply was

"You what? Come on Lee, stop this foolishness." Then Lee hit a button that he knew would work.

"Ah! I see, you are just afraid I will win!" Neji stopped and turned around, a dark look in his eyes.

"Afraid? Alright bring it on! Do you really think you can beat me without any ninjutsu?"

"Absolutely!" Oh man I think they're going to fight for real! The battle was in one week. I ran off by Neji.

**Nejis POV**

Lee, that idiot. He really thinks he can beat me. Just then I heard Tenten calling my name.

"Tenten what's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you really going to fight Lee?"

"Yes." I stated plain and simple but, what she says next I didn't expect.

"Okay, then I'll help you train!" she determinely stated.

"Alright, Let's get to it"

**One week later Tentens POV**

"I know Lee said he was going to get stronger, but he's only had a week to train. How much could he improve in a small amount of time? Then Lee finally came. He was _BUFF!_ I screamed.

"What in the world happened to you?!" Lee told us he went through tough training with Naruto, and he grew a little bit more.

"Gee, you're not kidding!"

"Well do I look any different?"

"YOU LOOK A LOT DIFFERENT!" I yelled. Naruto came in looking the same as Lee except-

"WHY ONLY ONE ARM GET BIG?" Sakura and I asked. He then just asked us if he looked any different. Sakura and I yelled didn't we cover this?!

"Anyway, time for the match to begin! Rock Lee vs. Neji Hyuga! Now fight!" I announced. Neji came at Lee with his punches, but Lee moved out of the way.

**Nejis POV**

He dodged my punches? I see so he really did train hard. I jumped heading for him then appeared above him.

"All those extra muscles slowed you down Lee!" I grunted. Naruto then yelled at Lee to remember their tough training.

"I guess there's no point in trying to play the straightman now!" Tenten noted. Lee threw a baseball at my face, while Tenten was screaming that she couldn't take this. The ball hit me in the face but, too bad I used the substitution jutsu. I activated my 8 Triagrams.

"Your mine now! Eight Triagrams 64 strikes!" I called hitting him. He may have lost speed but his muscles take the punches. Then he started to deflate?!

"He's deflating like a balloon!" Tenten yelled. Lee then fell down to the ground in defeat. Tenten looked disappointed. I can't let that distract me. Lee then brought out his secret move.

"Byakugan!" he yelled.

"OH COME ON THAT'S POINTLESS!" Tenten cried.

"What is that?" I asked astonished.

"Are you really surprised?!" she asked me.

"_Why is he making that face? I don't understand, it makes no sense_!" Is that how I look when I use it?

"What really makes no sense is that you're worried about this!" she told me. Lee then comes running at me using his Eight Triagrams sixty four head butts.

"What the heck is this?!" I asked as I was being hit. Lee then knocked both of us out. How did it come to this?

"DID LEE JUST BEAT HIMSELF UP TOO?!" Tenten yelled.

After the battle I seen Lee saying how he failed to beat me.

"Lee you've been challenging me for years and you lose every time you've tried. However you put in unbelievable amounts of hard work and you beat me to a draw! You're a genius at hard work and a great ninja!" I admitted to him. I actually gave him a genuine smile. Then Naruto pulled us for a hug. I was smiling at the whole thing.

"I'm going to keep training until I can beat you both!" he stated.

"I will not lose to you!" Lee promised.

"Me either!" I told them.

**After some time TentensPOV**

We were walking around when I heard..

"I shall show you the full power of youth!" Lee proclaimed on a mountain.

"Yah!" Naruto and Neji said coming out from behind him.

"NOT NEJI TOO!" Sakura and I yelled! _Although Neji looks really hot without a shirt. NO! Your not going to go fangirl over him now Tenten!_ I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. After training I was heading home when Neji caught up to me. Oh those muscles.

"Neji, do you really have to walk me to my house shirtless?" I felt my blush coming back and Neji seemed to notice. He smirked.

"Why? Does me being shirtless make you uncomfortable? He asked.

"I-It's not that!" I stuttered. He chuckled.

"Tenten, The Weapons Mistress, blushes at Neji Hyuga shirtless. What a surprise." I felt my embarrassment and anger flaring I brought out my fan and hit Neji with it!

"SHUT UP NEJI!" I screamed, sending him flyinf into the air. He then landed on the ground with his huge muscles deflating.

"Hmph. Neji Hyuga the Hyuga prodigy was just taken down by Tenten." I stated proudly.

"See ya later Neji!" I called going home.

**Wow that was LOOONG but I enjoy it Part 2 is one of my favorite episodes! So review favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3 part 2 Tenten's Win

**Tentens POV**

I was looking at my stopwatch I was holding to time Lee and Neji's spar. We were seeing how long this battle would take for one of them to win.

"Alright you guys, bring your best game! I hit start button on the stopwatch. Neji was throwing a series of punches and kicks towards Lee and Lee was blocking them all.

"I am sorry Neji, but it is time for me to end this!

"One or two extra days of training isn't enough to beat me! Neji kept throwing punches and kicks at him as Lee blocked.

"We will soon see, you are entirely too confident. I am a completely new man today! It is because-"He dropped his pants.

"I have graduated from tightie-whities to boxers! For a young man this is a important part of becoming an adult!" he cried. Neji moved beside him looking at his boxers. I started to get really angry.

"I see so you moved up to huh?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" I hit them with my fan sending them flying and landing not to far from me.

"Unbelievable." I murmured._ Did they seriously drop their pants in front of me?!_

"You two, I can't believe you dropped your pants in front of me! I am a girl you know, you need to keep that in mind a little."

"Keep it in mind? What exactly do you mean by that?" I turned to Lee with my hands on my hips.

"Are you kidding? Do you really not get it? You need to act more gentlemanly around girls!" I could see them thinking but, it wasn't gentlemanly. Neji turned it to gentle melody, bringing a image of them dressed up as singers. I smacked them with my fan.

"NO! NOT MELODY! MANLY, GENTLEMANLY! Or you could at least stop acting like idiots. Let's get back to the mission. I walked off heading to the mountain bandits, leaving them in a heap of hurt.

I whipped out my scrolls getting ready for my attack.

"Take this mountain bandits!" I threw my weapons at the bandits making them run off. They were about to retreat when a woman appeared.

**Nejis POV**

I watched Tenten take down the bandits without her help. Lee and I were standing on the tree.

"Excellent work." Lee started.

"Looks like we didn't need to be here." I finished, having one of my hands help support my leaning against the tree. The bandits were retreating when a woman appeared. She dressed seductively, had on way too much make-up for my liking, and was very busty. Everything opposite of Tenten.

**Tentens POV**

The woman started making seductive poses and started to speak.

"Oh you silly boys, now what were you saying?" The men looked at her with hearts in their eyes. _You have got to be kidding me._ She continued.

"Are you really telling me you can't beat one little child?" she winked. That got me angry. Who did she think she was?!

"Excuse me? DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST CALL ME A CHILD?!" I held out my scythe.

"Oh my, you're such a cute little girl but your acting up way to much." Her men started to agree with her.

"Your making me angry!" I stated bring my scythe up by me.

"Scary!" She faked. Her men started to get really angry.

"I haven't even done anything." I told them calming down. The men buffed up quick they were completely different people.

**Nejis POV**

The woman was giving seductive poses that were making the men crazy. She then called Tenten a child. This _can't_ be good. She then continued to call Tenten a cute little girl. Although Tenten was cute with her buns and all I—anyways I knew that made Tenten angrier, holding up her scythe in a threatening manner. We knew Tenten could handle this. Lee and I went to go drink tea on the bench, leaving Tenten to the mission. We thought we heard Tenten call our names.

**Tenten POV**

**"**Neji, Lee!" They were just sitting there drinking tea?!

"Aww, isn't that just pitiful? You can't even get your men to protect you!" the woman started to laugh. I got really mad and let out my anger.

"Aaagh! You two are being big, JEEEEERRRKS!" I swung my scroll around frantically beating the bandits, Lee and Neji.

**Nejis pov**

Okay maybe sitting and drinking tea and eating rice cakes wasn't the best idea. Tenten swung her scroll around calling us jerks. Maybe we shouldve watched and helped her just in case. We went back to our training grounds, Lee and I on our knees as Tenten stood before us. She sighed.

"I was in trouble and you acted like you didn't even care." She look towards me with sad eyes. I always cared for Tenten maybe this one particular time I didn't I started to speak.

"Well uh—"

"We thought you had it under control" Lee interrupted.

"Yah I did, or at least I thought I did but…." She paused for a moment

"I'd just appreciate it if you'd pay a little for attention." Me and Lee both stopped for a little to clean the sweat off from the previous mission. I knew Tenten gets embarrassed when I have my shirt off I was trying to hurry to put it back on but Lee had to say something.

"Hold on Tenten, we are still sweaty from that mission." _Lee you fool!_

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She hit us again with her fan. _Now may be a good time for us to listen fully now._

_"_Okay we're listening." I told her so she wouldn't hit us again. Don't need another lump.

"You want us to act more gentlemanly around you. Is that right Tenten?" Lee clarified.

"Yes! It's not just for me either, It will help our teamwork too. Lee and I looked at each other.

**Tentens POV**

I walked around the village after my conversation with the boys. _How dare they?! I was in the middle of talking and they remove their clothes and dry themselves off! But Neji's muscles, UGH! Stop it Tenten! Bad thoughts!_ I stopped my rant when I was stopped by Neji and Lee.

"Well hello, welcome!" Neji winked with one of his hands through his beautiful hair. He wore a white tux with a rose on the right side and a cross necklace. He looked amazing!

"Madame ouzel." Lee greeted. I was confused for a second. What were they doing? They jumped away to talk. Were they trying to be gentlemanly?! I smiled, they were actually trying. Lee took my arm and leaded me to a bench as Neji layed his Hyuga handkerchief down on the bench for me to sit on.

"You must be tired Madame ouzel, please have a seat."

"Enjoy yourself!" Neji bowed. I'm impressed! Best. Day. Ever!

"Wow, thank you!" Oooh why deny it Neji is cute! Is this how our dates would be? I blushed a little.

"We have prepared a special treat for you Madame ouzel!" Lee interrupted, him and Neji holding sweet cakes in front of me.

"Two sweet cakes for table four!" Neji exclaimed. They then started to sing, dance, and clap.

"Sweet cakes, sweet cakes! We do what it takes!" Neji ended in a constructers outfit winking and pointing at me. They started again.

"Sweet cakes, sweet cakes, raise the- I never let Lee finished. He was in his boxers AGAIN! The song was getting silly anyways!

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" I hit them with my fan sending them flying again. Lee and were Neji sitting in front of me once again. Neji spazzing, and shaking with pain.

"Look!" I started. "I didn't say I needed you to wait on me hand and foot!" _Although it is nice._

"I just thing boys should protect girls, that's what's important here." Lee looked up.

"We should..protect them?" Lee then made a scene where him and Neji were soccer players with Lee protecting the goal. I busted through kicking soccer balls.

"I SAID PROTECT GIRLS NOT GOALS!" One of my soccer balls I was kicking hit Neji in the head causing him to get dizzy. Whoops! Lee started to speak.

"No! That was the heartwarming story of a boy keeping his promise to a girl by defending the goal, he was protecting her heart! It works on many levels!"

"ENOUGH!" I kicked two soccer balls and they hit there area, causing them excruciating pain. I was looking satisfied with myself.

"We've failed!" Neji grunted out.

"My groin! I can not feel my groin!" Lee groaned.

"Men. It must be so nice to be such simple minded creatures." I thought aloud.

**Nejis POV**

_Why? Why me too Tenten?! Come on I respect you as a girl!_

"Hold on! That is it!" _Did Lee figure something out?_ Tenten "Huh-ed" We were then in a make-over place, Tenten sitting in a chair with a cloth tied around her neck.

"All we have to do is make you into a boy!" Lee told her.

"Actually, that does make a lot of sense!" _This makes no sense but, It's not like I have any other ideas!_ Lee started to give Tenten a mustache. Might as well have fun with this.

"Yes, and a comb over too!" I added.

"Comb over?" Tenten asked. Lee sprayed man cologne on her.

"Now you look perfect! Lee proclaimed, giving his thumbs up. "Classic Style!" we said in unison.

"Wow that's pretty good. You have to be a complete idiot to mistake me for a chick at this point." Tenten said in her man voice.

"NO, WAIT! YOU TWO ARE THE IDIOTS HERE!" she yelled as she beats us up. We layed in a heap in pain. Tenten was wearing a blue chinese shirt, pants, and all of her bangs over one of her eyes. The rest of her hair in a ponytail. She then tells us she gives up cause we will never treat her like a woman. She starts to leave but Lee stops her.

"Tenten, i have always depended on you cause I know how truly strong you are. But you say i should be protecting you instead!" Tenten looked shocked saying she dosen't know and she left.

'What did we do wrong?"

"No clue!" i responded. _Of course I do she wants us to be gentlemanly, but then she will think that we think of her as weak! Women are confusing._ Lee then said we forgot to give Tenten the most important part, he then makes me run to go find Tenten using the Byakugan.

**Tenten's POV**

Lee's words kept replaying in my head as I walked down the path until I was interrupted.

"Hey bro. Give us your money!"

"Or we're going to mess you up really bad!" It was those bandits from earlier.

'You're those guys from before!" I said. They looked confused.

"Oh my! It's the little girl from earlier!" I knew that voice! Ugh it's her again.

"Let me guess. You got so mad that the boys ignored you that you decided to turn into a boy yourself!" She went with her seductive poses throughout her sentence.

"Yah, Sure, I'm a guy now! I can fight on my own, i don't need anyone protecting me!" The men went after me before i could summon my weapons. One knocked me to the ground and the other tied me with his chain. _I can fight on my own, i know i can!_ Then i heard two familiar voices call me.

"Tenten!"

"Neji, Lee! " I called. Lee started to tell me my outfit wouldn't work, telling me I forgot something very important. I started to thank Lee in my head until he threw something at my head. It was underwear! Lee says I can now be all man. I glanced at Neji, he looked shocked.

"..." The bandits and the woman started to laugh at me. The woman started to speak.

"Oh my! They should've been defending you but instead that made you a laughing stalk!" That was it I'm over my limit!

"Hey! Get over yourself..YOU UGLY OLD HAG!"

"What?" she asked.I continued.

"Don't ever think..ABOUT PUTTING ME ON THE SAME LEVEL AS YOU!" I summoned all my weapons at her defeating her and her minions.

"But why? Women have a right to be protected!" She told me.

"No! We're not entitled to anything. Man or woman you only deserve what you work for,And my goal is to become a strong ninja!" I stated to her.

**6 weeks Later Nejis POV**

"You know? You haven't asked us to act gentlemanly towards you in quite a long while now Tenten." I told her arms crossed looking satisfied, yet curious.

"No, it's simply not in your nature! It's like asking a tiger to change it's stripes! But i think i can deal with you guys the way you are!" She happily replied back.

"I like it better this way! I like the real Tenten best. The strong, independent Tenten." _Me too Lee._

_"_What changed your mind about us wanting to protect you?" I asked her. She paused for a moment. Then i heard Lee.

"Do you really not know Neji? It is obvious!"

"What is?"_ What could we possibly have missed besides that shes independent and strong on her own?_

"Attacks which are fatal to men do not affect women, of course!" I looked at him like he was stupid- wait he was.

"What?" she asked confused as I am.

"Those soccer balls to the crotch revealed to Tenten that women are actually stronger then men are!" _What do I say! If i say no Tenten will think that I'm saying that men are stronger! Let see what happens if I agree._

"Of course, and that's why she doesn't need us to protect her!" I seen Tenten put her arms behind her head and swing her legs happily.

"You know, now that I've learned boys can't endure that much pain, I'll just have to protect both of you instead!" Then she got angry._ NO NOT AGAIN!_

"ARE YOU KIDDING DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT!"

"Why me?" I cried!

**Hours later. Tenten's POV**

"Sorry about knocking you around Neji!" I gave a apologetic smile.

"It's fine." He was holding an ice pack to his black eye I gave him, I also bandaged him up, I tried to bandage Lee but he ran off saying something about youth. We finally made it to my house.

"You know something Tenten?" I turned to look at him.

"You're very strong, which is why you don't need us to protect you. Also we don't do it a lot since we know you like to think girls equally strong as boys but, what made you want us to be gentlemanly to you?" I blushed.

"Well, I guess it was that woman. She made me feel like I'm not really a girl." I looked down embarrassed that I let something like that get to me. I felt warm fingers left my chin.

"You are a girl Tenten, and a pretty one at that. And besides." He bent down.

"I'll always be there to protect you when you need it." I hope he didn't notice my blush!

"See you tomorrow!" He called. _Yes I figured it out! I'm in love with Neji Hyuga, dosen't mean i won't hit him when he and Lee were being idiots._

**Neji's POV**

_Well that should make her feel better. I should just admit it to myself now that I'm in love with her. Tenten. That heavenly name._

**_That was forever but i think that Nejiten moment was good anyways review follow and favorite!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Neji's cousin Hinata

**Nejis Pov (Episode based on Neji and Hinata mainly)**

I was walking through the village on my way to the compound to train with Hinata-sama when i noticed my team following me.

"What's up? Why are you following me?"

"You _are_ off going off to supervise Hinata's training aren't you? Tenten asked with her arms behind her head.

"I have always wanted to study your Gentle Fist technique, this is a great oppertunity!" Lee had determination fire around him._ I don't mind taking Tenten cause she will actually help but Lee and Gai? They will mess around! _We then heard Naruto's voice.

"What's up everybody?" _No,_ Hinata_ will be distracted if he's there. _Then Lee spoke.

"Oh, Hi Naruto! Good to see you!" I ran over and stepped on Lee's foot very hard making him cry out in pain. Then i pushed him out of the way.

"There's really nothing going on, besides, Sakura was looking for you." I lied to him. Lee was still hopping and holding his injured foot.

"What in the world did you do that for!" I turned closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"That guy gets into other peoples business way to often. He's so pushy it would interfere with my training plans."

"You're right, Hinata likes Naruto so much she literally faint if she caught a glimpse of him." Tenten agreed. I continued.

"And my training schedule would go down the drain in a flash. Oh yes, I'd appreciate it if the two of you wouldn't-" We heard Lee scream. Crap!

"Now what?" I thought loudly.

"Nejis. Everywhere!"

**Tenten's POV**

I looked at Neji's family members. Then Lee continue to yell.

"We are surrounded by clones!"

"I apologize for my friend!" I bowed to them.

"THEY'RE ALL RELATIVES OF COUSE THEY'RE GOING TO RESEMBLE NEJI!"

"The similarity is too much! How can they all have the same resemblance?"

"It dosen't make sense." Gai added.

"What are you talking about? You guys look the same and you're not even related!" I pointed at them. Neji and I proceeded to the courtyard.

**Neji's POV**

**"**Whoa, she already started. You have to give her credit for trying." Tenten said. She and I went to the courtyard to find that Hinata-sama was already practicing. Then Lee and Gai ran in trapping her between their arms.

"Wha-What are you doing?" She stuttered.

"You are like me Hinata! Filling everyday with hard work so you can advance!"

"When you think about it the similarities are amazing, you even have the same hairstyle as us!" Gai added.

"We can almost be brother and sister!" They cried. Hinata looked uncomfortable like she way about to cry.

"Stop it you two, you're going to make her cry!" Just then Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Eight Triagrams Defense Sixty Four palms!" Blasting Lee and Gai off. Tenten and I stood there in shock. Then Hinata-sama ran off.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Those two were so frightening, she had a automatic defense response." Tenten told me. iI sighed and cracked my fist., turning towards Gai and Lee with a dark look.

"If you interrupt training again I'll really get mad."

**Tenten's POV**

I stood there with a look of shock, Neji never did that in our training. Does this mean he dosen't like me like i do?

"Got it." Lee and Gai obeyed.

**Neji's POV**

**"**I want to point out Neji,the Eight Triagrams Defense Sixty Four Palms maneuver was very effective. It was almost like you were attacking us!" Lee complemented and pointed out. I nodded.

"The Gentle Fist and Byakugan techniques have been in the Hyuga clan for generations. Many ninjas still try to steak their moves, even today" Gai said while doing push-ups with Lee.

"Hinata-sama is next in line to lead the clan. But unfortunately, she does not have enough talent as a shinobi. And that is the reason she trains so diligently." I stated. Tenten spoke next.

**Tenten's POV**

"That makes sense, but it dosen't explain why you are so protective of her Neji." I said restraining jealousy out of my voice. I continued.

"As i recall you didn't get along with her in the past." I seen him close his eyes in guilt.

"It's true,In the past I said and did terrible things to Hinata-sama. I'll never be able to make-up for those mistakes, but now I want to protect her and aid her in whatever way I can. It's the least I can do."

"If we could be of any help to you Neji we are happy to do it!" I offered. How silly of me, he just wants to make up for what he did. Lee spoke.

"We are partially to blame for what happened between you two."

"Thank you guys."

**Neji's Pov**

_I have to remember to ask Tenten to train Hinata in weaponry. _Then we heard a voice.

"How about we lend a hand as well?" A boy riding his big dog asked.

"Shino, Kiba." These were Hinata-sama's teammates.

"Count me in as well, I'm happy to help out!"

"Naruto!" Tenten said eyes wide in surprise.

"Sakura wasn't looking for me, as I've been told."

"Eight Triagrams Air Palm!" I blasted Naruto out of the courtyard.

"Whyyyy meee!" He asked as he was sent into the air.

"Alright Hinata-sama it's time to begin your training." She looked frightened.

"It's going to be six against one!?"

"Good heavens no, of course not." I assured her.

"We showed up cause we want to help out however we can." _There's Tenten always wanting to help people, she so selfless.\_

_"_Each person has something they're good at. Gai for instance is an expert at taijutsu. He'll give you tips on strategy." I was wrong as Gai brought out a green spandex he and Lee wears. There's no WAY I'm letting Hinata-sama wear that.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" I saw Gai run off try to grab back the pieces of his jumpsuit.

"Alright Kiba let's see what you have to offer." I heard Akamaru whine.

"What's wrong?"

"Akamaru needs to pee but he's trying to hold it."

"Not in our courtyard take him outside!"

"WHAT! I don't think he'll make it from here to there!" Just then Akamaru peed...on Hinata-sama! Tenten having a shocked look on her face along with me and Kiba.

"Are you kidding me?! Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" I started towards Akamaru.

"AKAMARU!"

"This isn't helping Hinata's training its destroying it!"

"Don't worry Neji, I, Shino Aburame, and my parasitic insects will help Hinata's training."

"Thank you so much Shino." I stood in awe as the bugs did nothing.

"Seriously that's your plan!? Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

"Used that enough today?" Tenten asked.

"Are you okay Akamaru?"

"My insects. My beetles!"

"Look at that he's already in standby position for his next punchline!" Lee said amazed. Gai added on.

" Eight Triagrams Sixty Four Punchlines. That attack explains why the Hyuga's are such famous comedians."

"Know what? I've never heard that before!" Tenten said like it wasn't true. I didn't care to this point I was over my anger limit.

"Go ahead set me up if you dare, you're vulnerable, you're all in range of my punchlines!"

"We can easily be hurt by out of control laughter!" Tenten tried to calm me down. Lee then stepped up to help Hinata..by having everyone but me and Tenten dress up as Naruto!? _NARUTO DEFENSE CLASS!?_ Tenten and I had a unbelieving look on our faces. Hinata stood with a blank expression.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" _They all landed on Hinata! NO! _

"You need to move over a step or two!" Tenten told her.

"Did all that help her? Hinata, why are you lying down on the job?" I asked. She got up, got rid of her lumps and ran off.

"Come back you forgot your lumps!" i called to her.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE NEJI! WHY DID YOU SEND ME FLYING?"

"Your Distracting! Hakkeshou Kuushou!" I sent Naruto flying into the air with my air palm.

"Well he's a little upset." I heard Tenten mumble. I seen two cloud ninjas hiding. They wanted to kidnap Hinata-sama.

"Tenten come on!" I grabbed her hand and she blushed a little but.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to save Hinata-sama, Cloud ninja are after her!" I seen Tenten's look falter but then perk up again to that beautiful shine she has.

"Right!" I jumped ahead when I heard Lee saying wait for them.

"Just follow along!" Hinata took down most of the ninjas herself but she was exhausted. The last ninja wrapped a chain around her feet and swept her off. The ninja started to speak.

"From what I hear, No one gets along in the Hyuga clan! As a result no ones coming to save you!" He was heading for her but i got in just in time punching him in the face, sending him flying. The man got up getting ready to attack!

"Hinata-sama now is the time to combine our skill, to help one another as family members!"

"It would be my pleasure!"

"If we can coordinate a attack together we can take all of them out!"

"Right!" Just then the rest of the gang, minus Tenten, jumped in. They all started to attack into the middle.

"This is going to be complicated, but i see an opportunity! Hinata your on defense so prepare yourself!"

"Got it!"

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

"Eight Triagrams Defense Sixty Four Palms!"

"Eight Triagrams Infinite Roatation!" We cried sending all the fake Naruto's flying off!

**Tenten's POV**

**"**Wow.." I stated in shock.

"I must say good job Hinata!" _Neji giving out compliments! _

"Thanks, but i need to keep working on my technique! Someday i want everyone to acknowledge my strength!"

"Neji! I finally found you, you big jerk! Have you got some kind of problem with me!?"

"I can't believe it you're the real Naruto!" Hinata fainted, resulting in hurting herself. Neji stood in shock then anger.

"Naruto, why do you always have such bad timing?"

"What all I did was come back here!"

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

"YOUR SO MEEAAN!"

**Neji's POV**

"Well shall I take you home Tenten?"

"Sure. Don't you think it was a little out of proportion to hut Naruto that last time? I mean, he didn't mean too."

_Why is she sticking up for him? Does she like him?_

"Why do you care? You agreed he was a distraction as well? What do you like him or something!"

"Yes i agreed he was a distraction but, all he did was walk into the village he didn't mean for Hinata to faint. It's not like he knew she was there! AND NO I DON'T LIKE NARUTO LIKE THAT! WHY DO YOU CARE!?"

"...No reason, I'm sorry i got angry with you."

"It's okay,I'm sorry too. Goodnight Neji."

"Goonight."

**Tenten's POV**

Was he really jealous? And of Naruto? Maybe he does feel the same!

**wow Neji is jealous anyways hoped you guys liked this new chapter review follow and fav!**


	5. Chapter 5 Girls Room!

Neji's POV

It was after curfew, and the guys and I were telling scary stories. Lee's turn was now and it was not very scary.

"And when she turned around she saw-" Lee was interrupted by Naruto.

"Man Konohamaru is taking a long time to get back!" Just then we heard the door open. It was Konohamaru, panting with several sodas in his arms.

"Well i got the drinks! He said out of breath.

"That is good work Konohamaru!" Lee congratulated.

"I guess, but it sure took you a long time." Complained Naruto with his arms folded.

"Give me a break Naruto, if the instructors caught me I would have to sit on my knees for the rest of the night."

"All right our night of fun begins now! So cheers!" Proclaimed Lee with his thumbs up. We all opened our drinks, but since the sodas were shaken up from Konohamaru rushing to get back, the soda spilled everywhere. We started to clean off the soda from our night clothes. Konohamaru was sitting on his knees asking us to forgive him.

"Don't you know when you run with soda they get all shaken up?" Lectured Naruto. Thankfully Lee stepped in to save Konohamaru from more lectures.

"Easy Naruto!"

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Shikamaru with one of his hands on his cheek. Lee was the only one who knew what to do next. I must say his idea was crazy.

"There is only one last choice, we go to the girls' room to hang out!" We all gulped and said "The girls room" _Yes that means I will be able to see Tenten!_

_"Of course when your on a training excursion that is really a field trip,sneaking off to hang with the girls-"He stopped to do some hyperactive moves. "-Is the climax of the whole event!_

_"Bushy Brows this might be your best idea ever!" Exclaimed Naruto as he jumped up in excitment as well as Konohamaru. Choji asking if they had snacks and what not,Naruto and Lee replying with a yes. They asked me next._

_"Do you want to come?" Asked Lee. I quickly thought of a excuse. _

_"Well no not really, but then again you oafs might try something funny with Hinata-sama." I said with a blush on my cheeks for really wanting to go see Tenten._

_"Alright I guess Ill tag along to chaperone." I told then arms crossed and head held high. They then asked Shikamaru and he replied and i quote "How troublesome, I'm not going to hang out with a bunch of girls._

_"So,what's the plan then?" I asked jogging in place. They sweat dropped. "For starters we don't even know which room Tenten and the others are in right now."_

_"And if the intructors catch us we will be sitting on our knees until sunrise!" _

_"That is true." Mumbled Lee, a hand on his chin._

_"Okay, I'll go scouting and find the girls room! I owe you, after that fiasco with the drinks." Lee and Konahamaru clasped each others hands and gave a smile. _

_"So." Naruto started off. He gave a knowing smirk and glance towards me."Excited to go see Tenten are we?" I forced down the heat coming to my cheeks._

_"What do you mean?" I asked like I didn't know anything._

_"Come on its obvious you like her! You don't want to look after Hinata-chan." Naruto gave a dirty smirk. I said nothing. Soon Lee went to go check the door for Konohamaru all that was there was a note saying the girls are in the last room North end of the hall. Then we discovered while delivering this letter Konohamaru may have been caught._

_Tenten POV_

_"Wow Sakura they're awesome let me see them again! Come on! I asked. Sakura was showing us her new medical jutsu she learned. She could mold her chakra into scalpels. _

_"Alright time to play truth or dare!" Ino exclaimed giddily. I swear this girl wants the dirt on people or to be embarrassed._

_"Alright Tenten, truth or dare? She asked me. _

_"Truth." No way I'm picking dare with Ino asking. _

_"Do you like Neji Hyuga?" She asked with a all-knowing smirk. _

_"N-no!" I stuttered, trying to force down my blush but to no avail._

_"Come on Tenten it's obvious you two like each other!" Sakura told me._

_"Ni-san does talk about you a lot Tenten." Hinata said quietly._

_"Even if he does we're teammates and thats all we will ever be." I told them glancing towards the ground. Neji would have no time for relationship, not with him proving the main branch wrong._

_The game kept going, I had to take my buns out, Ino was dared to not scream at Shikamaru for a week, poor Hinata had to try and share a ramen bowl with Naruto! Soon we were all tired so we went to bed._

_Neji pov_

_We sneaked around the corner to Kakashi and Gai-sensei's room. _

_"Neji you're up." Lee whispered quietly._

_"Byakugan!" I watched Gai-sensei come out with just a towel doing squats in front of Konohamaru when his Towel fell off! And he was NOT IN BOXERS BUT SPEEDO UNDERWEAR! OH GOSH THE HORROR! I half fainted backwards in disgust and shock, twitching on the ground._

_"Neji! Lee cried._

_"I saw something no man should ever see." They gave suggestions but i didn't answer they didn't need to know the horror I just seen._

_"Konohamaru was stuck sitting on his knees." I told them. They then were shouting about how they have to get to the girls room so his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain._

_"I think you just want to go and you'll makeup whatever excuse it takes!" I leaned in to tell them._

_"This coming from the guy who made a excuse to protect his cousin, just so he can see the girl he has a crush on." Naruto snickered. I glared at him and his snickering ceased._

_I then divised a plan to get the senseis all wet so they could go to the big bath so we could grab Konohamaru and make it to the girls room._

_"Wow Neji, I thought you didn't want to go." Choji smirked towards me._

_"It is because he would like to see our youthful blossom!" _

_"Cram it or I'll jyuuken you three to an oblivion!"_

_Then the plan went into action, Lee making Konohamaru wet not Kakashi or Gai. DARN! _

_"You sneezed all over me!" Konohamaru cries._

_"He messed it all up." Someone better get them wet so I can see Tenten. Choji then went in and didn't get the sensei wet either. Konohamaru then got Kakashi and Gai wet with the two left over sodas he had. Then they went into their bathroom! Dam they have their own bathroom. They tried to turn the knob, but Shikamaru's shadow jutsu held the knob in place. Kakashi and Gai then ran to the big baths and we grabbed Konohamaru and got out if there._

_"Wow you guys are awesome!" Konohamaru said in awe as we ran upstairs to the girls room._

_"Well we made it." I stated._

_"It was all thanks to Konohamaru's note he left us." _

_"What note? All I did was get caught and had to sit on my knees." _

_Wait if he didn't send the note the who? The door opened to reveal Tsunade and Anko. Tsunade looked at us murderously. Kakashi must have used his Sharingan to copy Konohamaru's handwriting. We're screwed. Kakashi and Gai then came and put us on our knees in their room. _

_Morning finally came and we were able to stand-well almost all of our legs were asleep. _

_Tenten and I were walking through Konoha when she asked me a question._

_"How come you 5 had to sit on your knees?_

_"They tried to sneak into you girls's room and I merely tagged along to chaperone and got stuck with them." Like I tell her I was going along with them. _

_"Oh Neji if you wanted to visit me you could just say so!" Crap did she figure it out?! I started to blush so turned away. "Hn."_

_"Anyways thanks for walking me home." She kissed my cheek, more of an occurrence happening lately. I started my walk to the Hyuga compound. Maybe sitting on my knees was worth it after all._

_**sorry guys i have to do this on my phone so i cant fix the italics anyways i hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Review favorite and follow!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Pool Time and Small Revelation

[The boys changing rooms]

"It's finally time."Lee said, his eyebrow twitching. "Intense summer training right at the poolside! "I'm on fire!" Lee said with flames surrounding his body. Konohamaru and Naruto just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Isn't it hot enough for you already?" Asked Naruto with his eyes narrowed. All of a sudden Lee stopped to look over at Neji. He kept messing with his towel wrapped around his waist. Lee then looked down to see whats going on and seen Neji's boxers drop. He had a small blush about it. Neji didn't like changing in public, let alone in front of people.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING, NEJI?! YOU'RE A MAN! CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES LIKE ONE! Lee yelled making Neji give a surprised face. Lee then kicked off all of his clothes claiming it to be the right way for a man to change. He was left with nothing but his black speedos.

"That's almost too manly!" Konohamaru said in amazement. Lee then went on to say that his suit if perfect for training at the pool today. Naruto had a determined look.

"Poolside training means it's time for the Harem-no-jutsu! I've got a killer swimsuit ready, too!" Naruto gave a hand seal and, poof! Naruto was a busty Sakura in a magenta bikini. She/he was winking. Lee looked like he was going to have a nose bleed.

"I'll show you guys." Konohamaru gave the same hand seal and he turned into Sakura in a black and white ruffled bikini. Lee was looking back and forth between to two, probably about to pass out.

"I can't let you two beat me!" Lee proclaimed.

[Girls changing room]

All the girls had towels wrapped around their body getting in their bathing suits when they heard the boys next door.

"They're so loud." Ino states.

"What the heck are the guys doing over there?" Tenten asks. All the girls were looking in the direction of the boys changing rooms.

"No way! Sakura would never wear a suit like that!" They hear Konohamaru yell. Sakura gave a incredibly confused look along with Ino and Tenten.

"What about this?" The leafs green beast yells.

"Shells aren't a swimsuit!" They hear Naruto yell. By this point the girls, especially Sakura, gave annoyed and mad looks.

"All right, how's this one?" Konohamaru asks. Sakura had a furious look and clenched her fists.

"Knock it off!" Sakura yells punching through the girls changing room wall into the boys. The guys were running everywhere. Then you hear three hits.

"S-sorry." Konohamaru, Lee and Naruto apologized. Their faces were swollen and Sakura was panting letting out the rest of her anger.

[Let's see what our two love birds are thinking shall we?]

Neji's POV

"So that's what she picked out." Lee says to Kononhamaru and Naruto.

"It's more plain than I expected." Konohamaru replies.

Forget Sakura, I never knew Tenten has such nice curves. They're perfect not to curvy but there is curves. I don't know why Lee always says she's not busty. And her body don't get me started. I look to see Tenten looking at me with a small pink tint on her face. Once she met my eyes she turned away as did I.

Tenten's POV

Wow, Neji has such a nice body! I don't know why Lee always makes him into a girl, Neji is a full on man! Oh, those washboard abs makes him look even hotter! No Tenten don't fangirl! I met his eyes he also had a pink tint on his face like I did and we both turned away.

"What the-" Lee starts. He gave a horrified look. We looked at the pool and their was no water!

Guy-sensei explained what was wrong. Kakashi-sensei went to look for the new Icha Icha book and hasn't filled the pool. So far he's been gone for a week!

"Anyway I'm making a last minute change to the pool opening plans! I want all of you to figure out a way to solve this!" Guy sensei said.

"Us?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes. Work together and fill this pool to the top!"

"I see! It'll be water-style training. Two birds with one stone!" Lee yells.

"How troublesome..."

Neji POV

We all got into the pool, about to give our best shot of filling it up.

"But none of us can really use water style techniques." Konohamaru states. He's right what can Gentle Fist do to fill this up?

"We'll have to try anyway!" A determined Naruto stated. "Water Style, Raging River Blast!" Naruto shot a little stream of water from his mouth.

"There's nothing raging about that!" Tenten screams.

"Water Style, Wild Water Wave!" Choji tries. He then starts to drool.

"That's just drool!" Tenten corrects Choji.

"Water Style, Waterfall Basin Jutsu!" Konohamaru then summons a octopus

"That's just a octopus jar!" She screams again. My turn.

"Water Style, Water Style, Water Bullet Jutsu! A water gun then appears in my hand and I start to look around. "Wait I need to fill it first."

"This is pointless!" Tenten yells i my ear and I fall over. Okay, not my best idea.

"Akamaru then lifts his leg up as to use the bathroom. No!

"Don't even think about it!" Tenten starts to pant from yelling. I watched her chest heave up and down. No! Don't look your not a pervert.

"Shikamaru, think of something." Commands Ino.

"It'll be troublesome, but round uo Nakamura from Team Two, Yoshimatsu from Team Four, Mizuno from Team 5 and Fushihara from Team Six."

"Who the heck are they?" Ino asks.

"Oh, yeah. People say whenever they get together it always rains!" I stated. Shikamaru you're a genius!

"They're rain men?" Tenten asks me and I nod.

"You wanna fill the pool with rain?" Ino asks and sweat drops.

"That'll take forever!" Konohamaru complains.

"Let me handle this." Lee tells us. Lee makes a hand seal. "Water Style, Six Pack Jutsu!" Lee starts to do sit ups really fast creating a small puddle of sweat where he is.

"That's not a water style jutsu! You're just sweating!" Tenten corrects him.

"I dried up before I could fill the pool..." Lee looked like a skeleton.

"No one wants to swim in a sweat pool! That's disgusting!" Tenten yells finger waving at Lee.

"Not my sweat, but if it was Sakura's pure sparkling white sweat drops, i think we'd be okay!" Lee states having a image of Sakura ribbon twirling and sweating. "Sakura, if you-" Lee never got to finish because Sakura punched him in the cheek.

"I guess we have to give up on the pool after all." Lee says getting out. We then see a stall set up at the pool. Was that there earlier?

"Step right up, step right up! A man who looked like Orochimaru announced.

"Fifth prize is a pool pass!" Lee announces excitedly. "If I win, we'll be able to swim!"

"But they don't have tickets for sale." Konohamaru said sadly. We started to walk off when the man called us back.

"Hold it right there! I'll give you boys a free spin because I'm such a nice guy!"

Lee went up to spin and he got a four pack of tissues. We started to walk off and he said he would give us another free spin.

"I'll do it." I said as I stood and the machine. I turned the crank and I got a first prized of nine days and eight nights in Hawaii. Yes! I'm going to take Tenten with me. He then tells us we get one more free spin. Naruto spins and gets the pool passes.

"I would've preferred free tickets but a discount is better than nothing." Naruto says somewhat disappointed.

"Let's try one more time to fill the pool. I'll have to use a forbidden jutsu!" Lee tells us.

"What is it?" Konohamaru asks with anticipation.

"Water Style, Hula Dance of the Ninja Hounds, Final Step!" Next thing a know there is a snowy background with me dressed as a dog and Lee looking like a poor bus boy.

"I am a ninja who can not use ninjutsu. Today is Christmas,but I've failed the jounin exam, I've lost my home.." I walked beside Lee giving a humiliated face.

We then walk into a building with a giant picture with ninjas in hula skirts. Lee falls to his knees looking exhausted. I walk over to him.

"Nejirush..." I lay down. "I'm so tired...so sleepy." Lee finally laid down and then everything was dark.

"How is this a water style technique?" Tenten asks,yelling.

"Well, I thought it really tugged at the heartstrings, and we could fill the pool with everyone's tears.

"That's impossible! You can't fill a pool with tears!" Tenten yells shaking her head back and forth.

All of a sudden we hear crying. We look to see Orochimaru is in the pool crying his eyes out. Who knew he was such a softie? He then fills the pool to the top with his tears.

"So, who wants to get in?" Tenten asked knowing no one would.

"Gross!" Sakura yelled. We all left the pool. Oh well maybe next time.

Tenten's POV (they are not in chibi form when they walk home.)

Neji and I walk home like usual.

"To bad we couldn't fill the pool with normal water." I sigh. "By the way, really Neji? A water gun?" I asked him with a unbelieving look.

"Well I didn't see you coming up with anything!" He scowled. I giggled I loved when Neji got frustrated.

"You were to bust checking me out." He states cockily with his trademark smirk. I felt heat come to my face.

"Same to you." I tell him arms crossed looking away to hide my guiltiness. I could see him folded his arms across his chest as well blushing.

We finally made it to my doorstep i was about to open my door until Neji trapped me hands on both sides.

"N-Neji what are you doing?" I stuttered. I saw a small evil smirk on his face.

"Payback." He whispers in my ear turning it pink. He started to lean towards my lips and I close my eyes. I didn't feel anything. Then I heard chuckling. He was laughing at me.

"You big jerk!" I yelled hitting him with my fan causing a bump to grow. I then slammed the door. The nerve of him, playing with my feelings like that. Maybe he doesn't like me in the way I like him.

**-Aww poor Tenten. Anyways don't hate me but when they walk home the revert to normal form. Anyways stay followed for the next chapter which is Star Festival Wishes. **


	7. Star Festival Wishes!

Neji POV

Tenten soon forgave me for that trick I played on her a few days ago. Now She, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura and I are decorating the Star Festival Tree. I looked over to see Naruto with his hands together and eyes closed.

"Santa, Santa please bring me a 3DS...Of course D is for determination and S is for supreme!" He gave a thumbs up. I look to see Lee hanging a fortune on the tree.

"Just my luck, getting "great misfortune" at the start of summer vacation."

"Should I get some garlands, too? Tenten asked. I seen Guy sensei sweat drop.

"This is the Star Festival. Get your holidays straight!" He told us.

Gai told us the origin of the Star Festival by making a skit. A beautiful skilled weaver named Orihime (Guy).

"She spent her days making new kimonos for the Gods'." I was then put into a cow costume. I turned looking annoyed and angry.

"One day, Orihime met a young cattle rancher named Hikoboshi (Kakashi) and the two fell in love. They were soon wed, and lived happily in a wedded bliss. Both soon stopped working altogether. With no Orihime, the Gods' kimono began to wear out. And with no Hikoboshi the cows fell ill." Guy continued. I gave a weak cough being the sick cow.

"Angered, the Gods' separated them on either side of the river of heaven, allowing them to meet only once a year on July 7th. And so, we throw them a big party every July 7th, so they can focus on their work for the rest of the year." He finished.

"I see, The moral of the story is, it was hard to maintain a long-distance relationship...before they invented cell phones." Lee stated nodding his head like he was understanding everything.

"That wasn't the moral." Tenten gave a weird look to Lee.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder. When I close my eyes, I see you by my side."

"You're not helping!" Tenten yelled at Guy-sensei.

"Then why do we write our wishes on postcards?" Naruto asked, arms behind his head.

Guy sensei had a look of unknowing on his face. "W-Well..." 'Yeah, why do we?' He thought.

"Do you not know either, Guy Sensei? I asked. He sweat dropped and turned around.

"At any rate! The important thing is that you're...not writing your wish so just anyone can make it come true! A wish is your own personal goal, and you must be the one to make it reality." He made up.

"He just made that up." I told Tenten. We both sweat dropped.

"Definitely." She agrees.

"You must make your wish come true!" Lee exclaimed with his hands together.

"He fell or it!" Tenten and I questioned."

"And so, my friends! Bring everything you've got, out there, and make your wish you've written come true!" Guy encourages.

"Well I'll meet up with you guys later." I said as I walked home. When I got there, i started to write my wish.

To become better friends with Hinata...so she can help me ask out Tenten.

Tenten POV

I started to write down my wish.

To become like Tsunade-sama...And to have the courage to ask Neji out.

I caught up with Lee checking out other peoples wishes. We seen Shikamaru sleeping in a tree.

"Shikamaru's wish is probably to spend the whole day doing nothing. I don't think there's a wish that's more easily granted."

"This isn't a wish. It's nothing at all." I told Lee. Next we go to see Neji's wish. We seen him scoping out the area.

"I wonder where Hinata-sama is." I hear him say. My heart dropped a little. His wish had something to do with Hinata.

"What's your wish?" Lee asked Neji. Neji's hair stood up and his tongue came out as a heart. My heart dropped a little more. So his wish had something to do with Hinata an love, maybe?

"I-I don't have one. He states, his wish behind his back. I look to see what it is.

"I wish to be better friends with Hinata." I feel my eyes trying to water so I close my eyes and smile like it was nothing.

"It's nothing, nothing at all!" Neji fidgets.

Neji's POV

Crap! Did Tenten see all of it? No. That half was folded over. We walked over to where a bench in the park was and Lee and Tenten sit by each other while I had my back against a tree arms folded, eyes closed a light blush covering my cheeks. Something about Tenten sitting with Lee made me angry.

"What about you Tenten" I glanced over at her.

"Oh, I wish to become a strong, beautiful ninja like Tsunade-sama." She looked a little disappointed stating her wish. Tenten's wish is already coming true. She is strong and beautiful.

"You'll be fine. You've already got better skin for starters. Lee starts off. I see Tsunade-sama coming by but i didn't say anything. I wanted Lee to get in trouble for some reason. Tenten then sees her and gives a alarmed expression, but Lee continues.

"Tsunade's skin in all dried out, and she cakes on all that makeup-"

"You say something?" She asks. The look on Lee's face was priceless. I held back a chuckle.

"N-No..."

"Oh? I thought you were spreading rumors about me." She tells him.

"Perish the thought..." Lee said slowly sliding down.

"So what's your wish Lee." An exasperated Tenten asks.

"I wished to have a Star Festival date at the pool with Sakura!" He exclaims showing us his wish. Lee then makes us tag along with him to the Water Park.

"What're we doing at the pool?" I ask.

"Determining its suitability fir a date, of course." Lee answers. Tenten and I sweat drop.

"The secrets of a good pool date are written in Icha-Icha Pooltime." Lee says reading the perverted book. "Rule one: Be careful when eating seaweed when you're eating yakisoba."

"That's rule one?" Tenten asks.

"Even if she gets a piece caught in her teeth, you can't say anything." 'That book has a point there' I thought. "You must quickly and discreetly remove it for her with ninjutsu." He finishes.

"Let's practice that one." Lee says dressing me in a pink bikini with cocoanuts at my chest. I shook annoyed, having four angry red marks at my head.

"Why me? There's no reason I need to wear a bikini..." I said. Lee finishes putting the seaweed in my teeth. I look over to Tenten with a look saying 'help' she just shoots me a evil look and turns away. What's her problem.

Lee thens uses a not so discreet set of strikes and the wind was so fast I felt like my teeth could fall out. He finally removed the seaweed. But Lee crashes into the Yakisoba stand. We then sat by the pool side. I was thinking what else I had done to make her angry.

Tenten POv

I sat on the other side of Lee. Does Neji really do incest? Does he really like Hinata? I know he messed with me walking me home a few days ago but-

"Oh, you're all here too? Tsunade-sama asked. Her face didn't have any makeup. All of our faces turned blue. "What's wrong you're all making weird faces." She tells us.

Lets give her a moment to get fixed up! Alright she's good.

"Practicing for a date huh?" She asks. "Why don't I teach you a few things? She offers. "Doo-wop, disco, I'll teach you whatever you want to know! She offers again.

"No, I don't think a woman in her 50's who's still single...can really offer any relevant advice." Lee said. Neji and I stepped away seeing Tsunade-sama angry. We gave horrified looks.

"U-Um." I stuttered.

"Lee." Neji warns. Tsunade then sends Lee flying into the Yakisoba stand again. We both check on Lee when we hear Naruto

"You're here to Bushy-Brows?

"Hello...Naruto..." A broken Lee greets.

"They've got a huge twisty waterslide over there!" He exclaims.

"A slide...That brings us to pool date rule two. An embarrassing but happy accident, when suits get pulled up, or fall off!" Lee reads out of the pervy book again. I see Neji looking weirdly at me.

Neji POV

I look at Tenten and have a image of her top falling off. I feel a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Neji, are you okay?" She asks. I turn and hold my nose.

"Yes, I'm fine." Lee and Naruto head to the slide.

"Neji your nose." She says. She comes towards me and stops and realization hits her." I see her ball up het fist. She goes for a punch but i grab her fist and pull her towards me.

"Are you really that angry?" I asked her by her ear again. "Give me a break Tenten I have hormones too." She looked at me shocked. Come on let's take you home. I grab her hand, it fits so perfectly in mine.

Almost home (non chibi form)

Tenten was quiet almost all the way home. Neji stops and turns her around.

"If it's about earlier I apologize." He stated a little guiltily.

"No worries Neji, like you said you have hormones." She said blushing.

"Anyways thanks for walking me home as always! See you tomorrow!" She closes the door.

"Wow was Neji really looking at me?" Tenten said to herself with a a smile.

"Well that bathing suit is getting pretty small I think I need to get a new one! I'll bring the girls with me too!"

**I really like how this is turning out! Theres mire episodes coming up that I can do more with!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Boy, camping's a blast!" Lee says excitedly, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Nothing like spending a summer roughing it!" Naruto agrees doing the same with his arms.

"Hey, this is supposed to be part of our survival training. Don't get complacent." Neji tells them on his way to the river with his pole and straw sunhat to fish.

"We're being complacent?" Lee asks. Naruto stops rubbing sunscreen on Lee's back.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your entire existence! Now save the damn sunscreen for the beach! Neji fumes and continues to yell at them. Shikamaru mumbles camping is troublesome.

"It's certainly going to be difficult to cook for this many of us." Sai states.

"If we don't catch any fish, we don't eat right?" Choji asks to confirm. He feels a tug on his pole and yanks it up to reveal a big plump fish. "Finally, I got one!" Sai looks towards the sky.

"The girls are in the mountains looking for food, if we can't catch enough for everyone they'll rip us a new one."

"Do girls even rip them?" Lee let's out a fart.

"Everyone rips them." Naruto says as he and Lee both let out a fart.

"Put a cork in it you two! He said _rip us a new one, _not _rip one." _Neji angrily bashes Lee and Naruto's heads together. "Delivering all the punchlines by myself makes me appreciate the girls more and more." He says wiping the sweat off his brow. '_Especially Tenten.' _He thinks.

"We should ask the women to handle preparing the food!" Lee says after he hears the words 'appreciate the girls.'

"No, first we have to catch enough fish for everyone." Neji says annoyed while pulling hit hat down.

"We can't make them do everything." Naruto says, arms crossed. Lee gets a scared look and imagines what the girls would say.

"_Don't make us do all the work just because we're girls." A annoyed Tenten stated._

_"Yeah, really." Sakura and Ino agree._

"The three of them are proud girls,it'll be difficult." Sai points out.

"Pride.." Shikamaru mumbles. "You just have me an idea! We try to get them to have a cook of by saying that our teams female is better. Even in their friendship they will still battle each other to be on top."

"Genius." Lee states shocked.

"So who do you think will win?" Choji asks.

"Sakura-chan for sure." Naruto says confidently.

"Hn. I'd think Tenten would win." Neji states trying to get rid of the pink of his cheeks.

"Of course you'd say that." Naruto shoots back.

_With the girls_

_"_Theyre still gone?" Tenten asks setting the basket of fruit and vegetables down.

"Maybe they didn't catch any fish." Sakura suggests, hands on hips.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" We hear Naruto yell. We run to see what's up and see Neji pointing at Naruto.

"I'm telling you you're wrong!"

"What's happening?" Sakura asked Sai.

"We're deciding who's going to cook the fish we caught. Everyone's biased for their own teammate and things are getting a bit heated."

"No one cooks like Sakura, she's the best there is! Naruto claims. Sakura blushes and fiddles with her hands behind her back.

"No way! Tenten's definitely better! Neji argues. Tenten blushes and pokes her fingers together, a habit she picked off of Hinata.

"..." Choji and Shikamaru said nothing.

"What about me?!" He screeches. She then sits by herself a few feet away, mad and depressed.

"I bet Tenten can only make Chinese food." Naruto complains. Tenten gave a grunt of annoyance.

"Sakura's to clumsy. She'll only be able to do a roast." Neji points out. Sakura also gives a grunt.

"Against Ino, you guys be comparing to garbage and sewage." Shikamaru says.

"Alright, I'm not letting that one slide." Lee says upset.

"Me either." Naruto agrees along with him.

"Who's the garbage and who's the sewage?" Announces Lee.

"The garbage is technically better." Naruto informs. The girls jaw drops.

"As long as it's edible, I don't care if it's a little grody." Choji calmly states. The three girls look at him, eyes red with anger and four annoyed read marks on their head. They then blow him away with their arsenal.

"It sounds like none of you think we can cook worth for squat." Ino confesses.

"We don't think, we're sure of it." Sai says with his fake smile. He was the next to be hit.

"All right." Tenten says.

"We'll show you how well we can cook." Sakura continues.

"And who's best at it too." Ino finishes. They all laugh evilly.

"Then let's do it like this." Neji suggests. "Make us something from the food you gathered in the mountains. Whoever's dish gets the most votes win. Sound good?" All the girls look at each other and nod in agreement. But the girls missed Shikamaru giving a devious smirk. When girls left to gather more supply, the men headed back to the clearing.

"Who knew Shikamaru's plan would work so perfectly?" Neji asks, releived.

"They're prideful girls, take advantage of that and they're like puppets on a string. Lee and Naruto start to cheer for the plan working, but little did the boys know the girls were listening in.

Tenten's heart and fists clenched. So he really didn't beleive in her? Sakura and Ino looked at how upset Tenten was.

"I have a plan." Sakura says. "We totally screw up the dishes and make them pay." Ino and I nod in agreement.

...

"The competition will consist of one sixty minute round! Begin!" Sai announces and the girls quickly get to work.

"It's an all-female cooking showdown. How do you see it playing out color commentator Nejiyama?" Lee asks Neji.

"Oh will you shut up?" He says. "Their skills are more or less equal. The competition is going to come down to who found the best ingredients."

"Reporting from the kitchen!" Naruto announces. "Sakura is making a fish curry at her station."

"Reporting from the kitchen." Shikamaru blandly says. "Our stations prepping a beef curry."

"Reporting from the kitchen! The fruit is very tart and very sweet!" Choji says eating grapes and cherries.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TASTE TEST?!" Neji angrily yells at him.

"It seems all three chefs are making a curry." Lee notes.

"The infridients will have a huge impact on the outcome." Neji calmly says.

"Whoa, reporting from the kitchen! Sakura-chan is taking it to the next level and adding lobster! Naruto exclaims.

"I thought the rule was to only use ingridients found on the mountain." Neji recalls.

"It just happened to be swimming up a waterfall." She lies.

"Ino's got Black Wagyu beef that cost 1500 yen per gram." Shikamaru says. Neji and Lee look unsureley at her.

"It just happened to be out rock climbing!" She also lies.

"OH PLEASE THERES STILL A BIG FAT PRICE TAG ON IT!" Neji yells angrily. '_WTF are they all cheating. I sure hope Tenten Isn-'_ His thoughts were cut off when he heard Choji.

"I'm taking it to the next level too!" He says eating on pears and apples.

"CAN YOU FOR ONCE SURPPRESE TOUR APPETITE?!" He fumes with four annoyed red marks on his head. He is clenching his fingers in a half made fist.

"It appears Chef Tenten hasn't brought in any new ingridients." Lee says.

"Unless she's got something to counterobster and premium beef, she dose t stand a chance." Neji sadly states. Just then Tenten throws in three large habanero peppers.

"I bought them at the grocery store at the foot of the mountain." She truthfully states.

"DON'T BE SO HONEST! AT LEAST COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE!" Neji yells shocked that she just came out with the truth.

'_So it didn't matter if I lied or not huh?' _She swear drops in her mind. She blushes at how she made herself look stupid in front of Neji. "Lee likes spicy foods." That's all she says.

'_Is she blushing for Lee?!' _Neji thinks. He angrily clenches his fists under the table.

"What the heck are you doing Sakura!?" Naruto asks. Sakura took the random giant cake she was holding and smashed it.

"I hate spicy foods!" She angrily states.

"Shoot I'm going to loose!" Ino says worried. The girls knew that was the cue.

"No way, you're winning by a mile after all that." Shikamaru says scratching his head.

"I'll just have to triple my secret ingridsnts to three tableapoons of chakra!" She says, her hand full of blue chakra.

"What does that even taste like?" Shikamaru asks scared.

"I'll show you, I'll add four tablespoons!" Tenten says.

"I'll add a whole bowl!" Sakura counters.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Neji yells. After cooking each girl presented their chalra glowing dishes. Ino had a blue glowing dish, Sakura a green one and Tenten a pink one.

"Bon appétit!" They said and winked. Naruto and Lee looked at their dish, unsure of what to do.

"Eat up." The girls evilly commanded. The two boys tasted the food and blew into the sky, stating the dishes and in fact were fantastic. The other guys started to dig in to. The other boys were sent off flying and Lee and Naruto looked to the sky confused.

"You bakas." Tenten says. "Bet you thought you had us dancing in the palm of your hand didn't you?" She asksz

"We put a ton of chalra in it after all." Sakura says.

"Yatta" for what again?" Ino refers to their earlier statement. The girls made them eat all the curry and the guys learned their lesson.

**Tenten and Neji**

"Ugh. I can't feel my tongue." Neji says.

"Serves you right, jerk." Tenten remarks. She barely said a word to him the whole walk home. They finally make it to her house.

"If it's anything when you girls showed up we really were fighting for who is the best." Neji truthfully states. He grabs her arm. "I would like to taste what you can really cook without exploding me." He tries to hint.

".." She doesn't say anything. He looks at her with sad eyes he only shows her. He sees her blush.

"Fine, come on." She takes his hand and pulls him in. She tells him to take a seat at the table. She prepares his all time favorite, herring soba. She's finished within about 30 minutes or so

"You promise this won't explode me right." He asks. He watches her take a bite first to prove she didn't. He finally takes a bite and immediately falls in love with her dish. He quickly eats the noodles then try to calmly drink the rest of the soup. She watches in amusement and joy.

"A man would be lucky to have you as his wife Tenten." Neji says. Tenten blushes and Neji does a double take of what he says.

"Thank you" she barley gets out.

"Well thank you for dinner Tenten. See you at training tomorrow." He takes his leave and closes the door.

"And hopefully that man is me." He quietly says walking away from the porch.

Tenten couldn't beleive what she heard. Did he really think of her as a good enough wife for someone? She went to bed happy that night.

**So omg soooo loong! More longer chapters will be coming out since I'm getting to more episodes where I can do more! Hope you enjoyed because this is the fourth time I wrote this for you guys! It kept getting deleted off my phone! Again review and again I hoped you enjoyed this as I did watching the episode!**


	9. Chapter 9

Neji, Tenten and Lee were all training until Tsunade-sama and Shizune stopped by.

"We are planning on a firework show tonight" Tsunade informs.

"A firework show?" Lee questions.

"Hai, it's part of the festival. We want each team to create their own unique fireworks." shizune replies. She shows a demonstration of her own fireworks, creating the Konoha leaf symbol.

"We're seeing which team can design the best firework." Tsunade tells them.

'_Hn. Maybe I can impress Tenten if I can create us a winning firework'_Neji thinks.

_**A Few hours later, around 7:00pm**_

Tons of teams were setting up their fireworks while Team guy had nothing.

"Everyone's really pushing themselves. It's going to be tough to beat all of them." Tenten says watching the other teams.

"What's the best way to win?" Lee asks.

"We need a firework that will leave everyone speechless, or we have no chance of winning." Neji replies looking at Lee seriously.

"Leave them speechless." Lee says to himself. A stadium background drops and Lee is on a balance beam holding sparklers upside down. "Striking a pose and letting the sparks fly would definitely do the trick, I think!" Lee confidently says.

"It'll leave them speechless, but out of boredom." Tenten corrects him.

"All right." Lee says with his eyes full of determination. He then has fireworks strapped to him. "What if I strap a bunch of fireworks to my body and become a living spinner? That'll shock them!"

"The only one who will get shocked is you, I guarantee it." Tenten replies. She looks over to see Neji with his eyes closed and hands clenched into fists, trying to ignore Lee's antics.

"Fine. I'll become a human rocket and launch myself into the sky! That'll blow everyone away." Lee says in a rocket costume and lights himself. Me and Neji gave a look of shocked horror on our faces.

"You'll blow everyone up, and yourself with them!" Tenten fires back at him. Her and Neji stand by each other watching Lee explode. They both can't help but think it's romantic, in a weird sort of way.

"This is really tough." A burnt up Lee sitting on the ground says. Neji and Tenten sweat drop.

"Lee!" A familiar voice called. The group turned to see who it was.

"Sakura, you look beautiful in your yukata!" Lee says, giving her a thumbs up. Sakura was wearing a bright pink yukata with a red obi and a red heart in the middle. Sakura replies with a 'thanks.'

"So Sakura, what kind of fireworks do you like?" He asks getting really close. Sakura backs away.

"The kind that really knocks your socks of right?" Lee asks. He and Neji wrapped up with fireworks next to him. '_Neji, no!'_Tenten thinks.

"What in the blue blazes are we wearing?" Neji confusedly asks Lee.

"Or the really extravagant ones?" He asks, he and Neji back into the rocket suit. He then ''accidentally'' lights Neji's fuse on fire.

"IDIOT! PUT IT OUT!" He yells/commands.

"Would if I could." Lee shrugs.

'_He totally did that on purpose'_Tenten and Neji simultaneously think. Neji is then hit by a blast of water by Kakashi sensei. He informs the group that he is in fact not participating, but is there for fire emergencys. Poor Neji lays forgotten on the ground.

"I want to make a firework that will really amaze the audience." Lee says with his arms folded across his chest.

"Fancy fireworks are fun, but i like the simpler ones best." Sakura informs him. She then leaves greeting the team goodluck.

"Simpler huh?" Lee mutters. Neji is then put into another rocket costume and blushes of embarrassment. "We'll go with a simple human firework in deep space!" He yells.

"You do know what simple means right?" Tenten asks. The team didn't see someone in the forest behind them. The figure smirked evilly.

"What the hell is going on you guys?" Neji mutters to them as well as himself.

**An hour later**

**"**It's time for Konohagakure's firework show!" Shizune says through the microphone at the announcers table. "Starting off is Team seven." Naruto uses his shadow clones to light the wheel like firework on fire and throws it. "Team seven makes a giant windmill firework! What's your take Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asks.

"It looks like a giant roulette wheel." She replies. Shizune sweat drops.

"Great job Naruto!" Sakura cheers. Lee twitches.

"Konoha Senpu" Lee spins himself rapidly making him look like a wheel.

"You don't need to spin too!" Tenten yells with a frightened look on her face. The wind Lee generates blows up the ends of Sakura's yukata, making Naruto accidently set the whole box of fireworks on fire. Naruto was then sent to the sky exploding along with his fireworks.

"It's going to be hard outdoing Naruto's fireworks." Tenten notes.

"I know." Lee says. "Neji!" He holds up the rocket suit.

"FORGET IT!" He snaps at him. Next up was Team eight. With the Hyuga's wealth, the team was able to get good supply and build a amazing firework consisting of multiple wheels. Hinata lights up the first round of fireworks making the crowd cheer.

"That's awesome, Hinata-chan!" Naruto encourages. Hinata blushes and fumbles with her hands.

"We can't beat such expensive fireworks! What now Lee?" Tenten asks. She looks over to see Lee still persisting Neji to wear the rocket suit.

'_Why is she asking Lee? He has a brain the size of a peanut!' _Neji angrily thinks.

"I'll throw in a extra shot for free!" Lee persuades.

"Ugh! This isn't the shopping network!" Neji shoots back.

"You two are still at it?" Tenten asks mumbling,

Lee then looses his footing when Neji shoves the suit back, causing his foot to roll a little sending the outfit slamming into Naruto and him slamming into Hinata. Oh the irony!

"Hinata-sama!' Neji yells terrified. Hinata then opens her eyes to see Naruto laying down by her, setting the fire in her heart ablaze and lighting up the other fireworks. Naruto and Hinata were both sent flying into the air exploding.

"HINATA-SAAMAA!" Neji yells, reaching in the air.

"We'll need something fancier to beat them, but we don't have that kind of money." Tenten says worried.

"It's cool, Tenten. We've still got time. Let's do a fundraiser!" Lee says. He was in a orange spray tan, wearing a red shirt and sun glasses with a pair of baggy jeans.

"Are you selling yakisoba?!" She asks with a crazy look.

"We've got more than that!" He replies. She then sees Neji in khaki shorts with a red shirt and a blue and black jacket, he also hand a bandanna covering his forehead.

"Okonomiyaki, takoyaki, and chocolate bananas!" Neji lists the items.

"_Kawaii!" _Tenten thinks. She forces the blush down and focuses on whats important.

"This is supposed to be a serious contest, no one is going to stop to eat you weirdos!" She says. She then sees someone eating takoyaki. "Although, you do have a customer." She sees it's Guy sensei and anger flares up again. "Stop eating!" She screams.

Finally it was Team ten's turn. Shikamaru uses his shadow possesion jutsu to have a perfectly time display of fireworks. Lee, at this point, decides to get in the outfit himself to 'save' them from losing. Neji's eyebrow twitches as he watches the fool climb in.

'_Thank kami it's not me'_ He thankfully thinks.

Just as it was time for the finale, Shikamaru sees Choji eating takoyaki when it was his part.

"Seriously dude, do you have to do that now? What is the matter with you?" He somewhat angrily asks.

"When I'm hungry I eat!" He replies. Choji wasn't paying attention and accidentally swallows a firework. Choji starts running towards the crowd and announcers booth and everyone runs away.

"What next!?" Tenten asks worried.

"I've been waiting for this chance!" A familiar male voice says.

"Thats-" Neji starts.

"Orochimaru." Tenten finishes.

"I'll use the confusion to light my giant black snake!" He says. Tenten screams in the sheer amount of stupidity.

"I can't move well in this outfit." Lee says. He tries to get Naruto but he's knocked out, and Guy's stomach is killed from the heat of the takoyaki.

'_Here's my chance.' _Neji thinks. He jumps in front of Orochimaru in battle stance.

"Look like it's up to me!"

"Ah yes, the airhead setup man." Orochimaru says bored. Neji is frozen, the top half of his face black. He scoffs.

"A-airhead...I'm not an airhead!" He cries running off with anime tears. '_We'll there goes my pride.' _He thinks.

"Where are you going?!" She yells at the fleeing Neji. "Fine, I'll handle you myself."

"Oh..The president of punchlines?" Orochimaru mocks. Tenten stood in shock.

"Punchlines..It's not like I enjoy it! I don't know what I'm doing with my life! She cries. Her and Neji sit in the back for a while depressed. '_Is_ that_ all I do? Just continually do punchlines? Is that all I'm good for?' _She asks herself. She then gets up and walks to her home without Neji. She goes to bed that night thinking about what she does with her life.

**Alright so this is a two part chapter since the next Half goes hand in hand. HOpe you guys enjoy this mini series and continue to read! Remember to check back for part two next Monday!**


	10. Chapter 10 PART 2

Lee and Neji were having another sparring match as usual in their training grounds while Tenten sat on a boulder, head in her hands drifting off into space.

"Your impressive as always. I'll have to use my special move that only works in the summer." Lee tells Neji.

"Huh. A move that utilizes the summer?" He asks. Lee starts to spin something black around really fast. '_Could he use his nunchaku?' _Neji thinks to himself.

"My summertime special move, the "Summer Wrap!"

"Lee summer wraps are dresses. That one was to hard for some of the kids reading!" Neji turns to look at Tenten. "Say something Tenten." Tenten sighs and doesn't say anything. It was the same way when the team went with Guy to see Kakashi. Tenten was away from the group leaning on the wall sighing, the same when the went to go eat, and when they went to the bridge.

The next day Lee and Neji sat at the park bench to talk about what's happening to the female of their team.

"Something's wrong. Tenten isn't her usual energetic self lately. You think something happened?" Lee asks worried.

"I'm worried too. We really need to snap her out of this. We'll lose our striaght man." Neji says. '_Tenten. I hope you're okay.'_

_"_That's it!" Lee exclaims. "I got a way to get Tenten back to normal!" Lee bounces up happily. Neji looks at him. "Well why don't we get her to yell at us! If she's the straight man, she won't be able to withstand not doing a punchline!"

"That just might work." Neji says.

Neji and Lee walk back to the training ground with Tenten sitting on the same boulder. Neji and Lee start to spar when they stopped and fan their selves.

"Boy, it's hot!" Lee complains.

"On days like this...You really crave something cold." Neji replies to his complaint.

'_What are they doing? Their acting is so fake, though this is funny.' _She thinks and tries not to crack a smile.

Lee then sets up one of their skits. Neji was, of course, the girl and he and Lee were in a restaurant.

"It's been five years since we started dating. We used to go to all kinds of places but lately, it's just whatever we're closest to." Neji narrates. Neji had his hair in pigtails and wore and green dress. Lee wore a grey and blue hoodie and was texting on his phone.

"Pass the sauce." Lee says. Neji passes the sauce and Lee ignores it, continually texting on his phone.

"Um...Maybe we should break up." Neji awkwardly offers.

"If that's what you want, then sure." Lee says without a care.

"There's a surprising amount of relationships that have gone cold in the world." Neji finishes.

'_Nice Lee! Tenten's the number one straight man on our show any second she'll set us straight and be back to normal.'_ Neji elbows him gently.

'_I feel like yelling- THAT'S THE WRONG KIND OF COLD! But I'm not in the mood. It would only prove his remark.' _Tenten just gives out another sigh.

Lee and Neji walk back to the park bench and try to think of another plan.

"Something's definitely wrong! We've really got to do something!" Lee yells, face scrunched up in worry.

"Yeah, but what? This is serious. It's going to be hard to asks what's wrong." Neji angrily says.

"Let's give it a shot." Lee says, determined to get their female teammate back to normal. Lee sets up another skit. Lee having a few strands of hair into a comb over and only having along of hair on the sides, also having a mustache. Neji had a bobbed haircut and was wearing a blue skirt and pink shirt.

"Momma, you make the best veggies in all of Japan!" Lee says in his grown man voice.

"Oh, you." Neji replies in a motherly voice. They both look at Tenten. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a pink heart on it, brown suspenders and red shorts. Tenten hasn't said a word during this skit.

"S-so how's school going?" Lee tries to break the ice. Tenten narrows her eyes a little bit and looks away from him.

'_This is so stupid. I want to end this skit quickly, but what will Neji think? Is he doing this because I'm the only straight man and he can't step up himself?'_

"If there's anything on your mind, you can always talk to your father. Daddy may not look like much, but everyone at work comes to me with their problems." Lee tries to persuade Tenten to say something.

"Oh my, isn't that nice Tenko?" Neji asks, trying to help. Tenten just gets up and walks away, along with the skit scene disappearing with her.

"We're doomed." Lee face hope in it.

"We're just digging ourselves deeper!" Neji hopelessly says. '_Tenten. Please tell us what's wrong.' _Suddenly Naruto walks by.

"Bushy-brows, Neji, what's up?" Lee runs up to Naruto tears and snot streaming down his face.

"NARUTO-KUUUN!" Naruto gives a yell of disgust. Neji and Lee tell them about Tenten's troubles.

"Tenten's feeling down, huh. How long has she been acting this way?"

"Since the firework show, I think." Neji says. '_That's right. After the incident with Orochimaru, Tenten just ran off. She never leaves without me walking her home.'_

_"_Hmmm.. I bet she wanted to light more fireworks!" Naruto suggests eagerly.

"Now that you mention it, it's always a little sad when the show is over." Neji says. '_I'm sure that that's not it, but it's worth a shot.'_

_"_We know the problem, now let's fix it!" Lee sends the 'Nice Guy' thumb in the air. Neji and Lee go and buy many fireworks. They search around for Tenten and find her in a clearing. She was leaning against one of the trees.

'_Maybe I'm being silly about this. Then again...That's all I'm really good for.'_

"Tenten!" Lee yells. Tenten turns her attention from the ground to the two boys. "Since the firework show got shut down halfway through, I thought we could light some ourselves.

"You'll join us right?" Neji asks. "We bought all different kinds. Sparklers, spinners." Neji tries to be enthusiastic, listing off the items they got.

'_Haha. Neji's trying to be enthusiastic for me, how sweet.'_

_"_Everything from the 'Big Blasts' to the 'Black Snakes!" Lee shows Tenten the black snake fireworks and she backs away in some kind of fear. Neji is the only one who notices.

'_Hmmm...It's not like her to be scared of fireworks. Wait! Black Snakes? that means-' _Neji was cut out of his thoughts when Lee stuffed him into a firework rocket suit.

"When did yo-" Tenten lights both of the wicks and they are soon sent flying in the air.

"WHY ME TOO!?" Neji yells.

'_Sorry Neji.'_

The boys walk back to the park bench again to meet with Naruto. Neji and Lee looked like they were burnt to a crisp, hair in Afros.

"So it wasn't the fireworks?" Naruto has a guessing tone by looking at the two burnt boys.

"Nope." Lee responds.

"Maybe we're forgetting something important." Neji states, trying to jog anyones memory.

"Watcha doin?" Choji asks eating his bag of chips.

"Choji-kun, did we forget anything important on the day of the firework show?" Lee eagerly asks.

"Important..." He murmurs. Suddenly realization hits his eyes. "YOU FORGOT TO EAT A CHOCOLATE COVERED BANANA! Or something."

"That must be it! Tenten must not have eaten one!" Lee says.

"Yes! Women love treats, especially sweet things!" Neji says. '_I still doubt that's it, but maybe it will perk her up.'_

"Lets hurry!" Lee and Neji get a chocolate fountain set up, along with different fruits, cakes, and other sweets. They put the same outfits on like they had at the firework show.

"We prepared a chocolate fountain for you Tenten!" Lee exclaims.

_'Oh man, that looks really good. But at the same time I'm not in the mood. Do they really think that's what's wrong with me?'_

_"_We've got plenty to dip! Fruit, sponge cake.."

"And rice and spaghetti for higher quality carbs." Lee offers her a plate with black spaghetti, she gives the same reaction as she did to the black snakes.

'_Wait that's the same reaction to the black snakes. Wait, blacksnakes? That could only mean-' _Neji was interrupted of his thoughts again when Tenten shoved the sticks of chocolate covered fruit in his mouth and the plate of spaghetti over his head. Neji wwas thankful she didn't do that to him.

'I can't beat up Neji when he's in that outfit.' Tenten thinks, letting out another one of her sighs.

Neji and Lee sat under the park bench with depressed lines over them.

"We're finished." Lee mumbles.

"Yeah...I'm out of ideas." Neji agrees.

"Hey, why don't you ask Shikamaru?" Choji asks then continues to eat his chips.

"Right! Shikamaru's IQ is over 200, he might know what to do!" Neji says. They all head over into the village when they spot him.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Lee calls. Shikamaru turns and see the group heading for him.

"Shikamaru, Something is wrong with our dear flower! She is now showing her youthfulness!"

"..What he means is something is wrong with Tenten. We've tried fireworks and chocolate with no luck. All she did was sigh." Neji explains. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so dumb. She turned down chocolate she just sighed at fireworks and you still don't know? There's only one thing that can put a woman through that kind of funk."

"What is it?" Lee asks him, determined to find out what's wrong with their female teammate. Shikamaru smirks.

"Love, my friend. Love" He glances at Neji, unfortunately the Hyuga was to busy obsessing about Tenten being in love with someone.

"He's right, that depressed attitude is just what you'd expect of someone worried about love." Neji says, unbelieving that Tenten could be in love. '_Hn. She's supposed to love me! Not some weakling_.' He angrily thinks.

"Any clues? Maybe she reunited with someone recently?" Shikamaru tries to probe information out of them. Lee's eyes light up.

"Neji, follow me! We have to help her!" Lee yells, taking off running. Neji follows him close behind.

"What are you talking about Lee?" Neji asks running. '_Really you should be looking beside you' _He arrogantly thinks. They reached the forests and there was someone their Neji did not expect.

"Orochimaru!" Lee yells.

"What do you want? Didn't you beat me up enough at the firework show?"

"No, it's not that. Tenten's in love with you!" Lee drops the bomb. Orochimaru had a shocked face.

'_If this is for Tenten...I'll do it.' _Neji thinks.

"Please, at least meet with her!" He drops to his knees.

"You've got to be kidding me! Forget it!" Orochimaru yells. Neji slowly stands up.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" He yells, sending Orochimaru to the skies. "Hn. Someone like that doesn't deserve her love." Neji walks back tot he village to find Tenten and bring her the news.

**With Tenten**

Tenten was sitting and the bridge leaning against the rails when she hears footsteps. She turnns around to find Lady Tsunade walking towards her.

"Tsunade-sama..." Tenten mutters a little shocked she's here.

"What's wrong? You looked troubled." She asks with concern.

"Yeah, a little." she replies. '_Am I that easy to read?'_

"Tell me about it. It's better to get things off your chest." Tsunade insists.

"Tsunade-sama...I..." She breaks off, eyes becoming glassed with tears. "I was called the president of punchlines by Orochimaru."

"Nani! He called you the president of punchlines?" She asks, surprised Tenten could get so worked up over it.

"Hai, during the fireworks show..." She trails off reliving what happened that night. "Ever since..."

_Flashback to the past few days._

_"Hey! It's the punchline girl!" Some guy yells._

_"Let us have it!" Another random guy taunts._

_"Where's your paper fan!" A Neji fangirl asks. Tenten screams and runs off to get away. _

_"Haha. What makes you think Neji-kun could like you? All you do is silly punchlines!" The fangirl says flipping her raven blue locks. Tenten runs off to her house trying not to let the comment get to her._

_End of flashback_

"Maybe I do punchlines, but everyone's constantly setting me up. It's not like I'm really that into it. And now I'm worried what I've been doing with my life." Tenten confesses. Tsunade smiles, folds her arms and looks to the sky.

"Don't sweat it, you're fine the way you are. Also, Lee and Neji are worried sick about you. I've never seen the Hyuga so worried before." Tsunade smirks when she sees Tenten blush a little.

"Lee and Neji-kun?" She says in shock that Neji is so worried.

"Your reactions are what make everyone so lively. Understand?" She asks.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Tenten smiles.

"Speak of the devils." Tsunade turns as well as Tenten to see Neji and Lee walk out of the woods looking pretty sad.

"Lee, Neji.."

"I'm sorry you guys were so worried about me." She puts her arms behind her back and draws patterns with her foot, like a child in trouble.

"No, we should be apologizing." Lee says.

"We've finally realized you've been worried about romance." Neji says.

'_Ne! He found out I love him! Wait, if he didn't feel the same he wouldn't be sad, he would tell me straight forward. I have a bad feeling about this!' _Tenten thinks.

"In hindsight, the signs you were sending were obvious." Neji continues.

"Nani?" Tenten asks sweatdropping, not sure what's going on.

"Given who he is, I don't blame you for being upset." Neji says a little angry.

"It's a forbidden love, after all. But we've steeled ourselves and went to see him!" Lee says.] proudly.

"Whoa, Whoa! Went to see who?" Tenten says worriedly.

"Orochimaru! Who else!" Lee says.

'_Oh my Kami-sama...'_

"There are plenty of fish in the sea." Neji says, arms folded in a little anger.

"Yeah cheer up Tenten!" Lee agrees. Tenten was fuming mad and her eyes went dark.

"ARE YOUR BRAINS BROKEN!? HOW STUPID ARE YOU TWO!" She yells.

"How can you say that?" Lee asks.

"Here, listen to your own hearts!" Tenten says and she beats up her boys. Tsunade sweatdrops.

**_After the beating with Neji and Tenten_**

"Sorry about that." Tenten mutters to Neji, a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, at least you're back." Neji gives a small smile to her. "What were you really upset about anyways?"

"Um...Maybe I was a little sad cause I was called the punchline president." She says, ashamed she got worked up over such a thing.

"That's all?" Neji asks, surprised that one comment could do that to one of the strongest kunoichi of the Leaf.

"Yeah..." She trails off.

"So you had us go through all that just to find out that what Orochimaru said got you down?"

"That reminds me..." She changes the subject. She smirks. "Twice today, you were willing to cross dress for my sake." She smirks more when she sees a light blush on Neji's cheeks.

"D-Don't try to change the subject." He stutters. Man she could do this to him?

"Fine. I was worried what I was doing with my life doing all those punchlines." She confesses. They finally make it to the doorstep of her house. "Umm thanks for everything you guys did today." She gets on her toes and pecks his nose. She is about to close the door when-

"Tenten." Neji calls out. He grabs her arm and returns the kiss on her nose. "Never stop being you." And with that he walked away.

**Sorry this is out so late! Me and my parents are working some camps and we print out Dvd's and things. I may be late updating for the next few weeks but I'll try to update as quick as possible. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ive been waiting for this one!**

"


End file.
